Dino monster line
The Dino and Dinox are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling the stereotypical depiction of velociraptors, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Dino The Dino is an orange-scaled variant with light-green claws and feet. Statistically, this monster has 82 HP, 84 Attack, 23 Defense, 35 Agility, and 8 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 152, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 110. In battle, the Dino uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack (one where the monster visually jumps rather high). * Power Bite: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps through the air at a targeted Adept and produces a burst of orange energy to signify a bite, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 12 damage points. Felling a Dino yields 40 Experience Points and 39 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 52 EXP and 50 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout the overworld portion of eastern and central Osenia, as well as throughout Yampi Desert. The Dino has the highest attack in the overworld portion of where it can be fought, but is less durable than the Troll; these two monsters can essentially be considered equal, and though the Dino has much more agility than the Troll, it is outsped by the Kobold and Momonga in the area. In Yampi Desert the strongest enemy becomes the Emu. Dinox The Dinox is a slightly larger light-green-scaled variant with orange claws and feet. Statistically, this monster has 172 HP, 264 Attack, 82 Defense, 116 Agility, and 10 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 152, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 110. In battle, the Dinox uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack (one where the monster visually jumps rather high). * Terrible Bite: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps through the air at a targeted Adept and produces a crunching bite symbol that explodes into a large burst of orange-red energy, either dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 13 damage points or lowering the target's remaining HP meter down to 1 point. Felling a Dinox yields 239 Experience Points and 166 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 310 EXP and 215 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age it is ideally first fought on the continent of Tundaria and subsequently in Tundaria Tower, and later throughout Ankohl Ruins. The Dinox, amongst its Tundarian contemporaries Needle Egg and Squirrelfang, has the highest Attack and HP but the lowest Agility. In a battle, it is possible, though rare, that it will lower an Adept's HP down to 1, and another monster's attack right afterwards would down that Adept, which can be dangerous. In both Tundaria Tower and Ankohl Ruins, however, it is far outperformed by the Minotaurus, which has superior stats everywhere. Dinosaurus Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a violet-scaled variant with dark-purple claws and feet named Dinosaurus. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance